mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootertrix the Abridged
[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbKuUIYGyc5Ph9o1TRmqq3xkBFG3IDlzK My Little Pony: Scootertrix the Abridged] is an abridged series created by Jack Getschman from Scootertrix Studios. The series follows the episodic structure of MLP with ten-minute episodes, but from an abridging standpoint is quite unique in nature. Scootertrix often makes it's episodes completely different from the original content and gradually develops a more serious story arc involving a WWI-esc conflict. Though not obvious in the beginning of the series, a recurring arc begins to make appearances down the line and small details in earlier episodes suddenly become relevant. Another unusual aspect of Scootertrix is that it is far more dramatic than your typical abridged series, and includes developing characters, continuity, and plot twists. Scootertrix is also known for it's heavy fourth wall breaking, to the point where the fourth wall is an integral part in the overall story arc. Scootertrix also tends to stray away from common tropes while, on occasion, referencing and poking fun at other popular abridged series. It is an overall well rounded series, with an excellent cast of characters, intriguing story arc, decent humor, good editing, clever plot twists, and dramatic/ heartwarming moments. Episodes Scootertrix Shorts/ Specials Along with the main series are "Scootertrix the Abridged Specials". The specials include an abridgment of the popular fan animation Snowdrop by Silly Filly Studios, a parody of the canon episode Luna Eclipsed which focuses much more on the character of Luna than comedy, and parodies of the first parts of the canon episode The Last Roundup ''and ''Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. A more intricate "short" is heavily based on the episode Magic Duel, and also make heavy references to another pony abridged series Camaraderie is Supernatural. Scootertrix also released a special episode at BronyCon 2018, with it's take on the Equestria Girls movie. Crossover / Royal Correspondence After reviewing several abridged series based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Getschman contacted the creators of Friendship is for Adults, giving praise to their latest episode. After some exchanges, the team asked Scootertrix ''if they would be interested in a collaboration, to which the Scootertrix team accepted. This would produce 2 crossover episodes. The crossover led to a spin off series called ''Royal Correspondence. On every day of release, one episode from the perspective of Scootertrix's Luna, will is released on the Scootertrix Studios channel, while the other, from the perspective of TheKanterlot's Luna is released on that channel instead. Because of these interactions, the two groups now have strong ties and even share members. The Movie The Scootertrix Movie follows Pinkie and Trixie as they jump through YouTube videos to escape Discord. What makes the movie unique is that it is a giant "choose your own adventure" featuring 22 videos, and 1 comic. The movie is also a giant crossover between 12 pony abridged series with characters either jumping into Scootertrix Twilight's library, or Pinkie and Trixie jumping into videos on other pony abridged channels. The movie stretches over 6 YouTube channels and has a total run time of 1 hour and 27 minutes. The series involved were: * Scootertrix the Abridged * Friendship is Witchcraft * The Mentally Advanced Series * Camaraderie is Supernatural * Ultra Fast Pony * Friendship is for Adults * My Little Pony: The Abridged Series (DS) * Pony Horror Abridged * MLP:FIM Abridged (CRP) * Friendship Goes Hard * Friendship is Pandering * Bean Quest Production Brief History Production on Scootertrix the Abridged began in mid 2014. After the failure of Bean Quest, the first attempt at an abridged series by the Scootertrix team, the series creators, Jack Getschman and Erich Zimbauer set out to make a new series with better foundations. By October 31st 2014, episode 1 of Scootertrix the Abridged was completed and shown in a theater of film students as a class project. The episode did moderately well with reports of a student even doing a full 4 page paper on it. On November 1st of the same year, episode 1 was released on Youtube. The series would slowly grow in size and success, releasing 1 episode on the 1st of every month. Characters The characters of Celestia, Fluttershy ''and Luna'' were there practically from the start. Twilight, Applejack,'' and ''Spike ''were also developed quite easily. However, Applejack's quirk about thinking that apples were mangos would not be fully thought of or explained until years after the series had begun. ''The Bird ''and ''Rarity ''were somewhat more difficult. Rarity was based off of a character concept Getschman had for a potential ''Legend of Korra ''abridged series. Quirks like the "''SpegettiNoodles" ''line and the voice were migrated onto Rarity's character. The Bird is loosely based off of the speech patterns and characters of the series ''Home Movies. The iconic Celestia and Luna window scenes were always planned to be in the series. A unique aspect of Scootertrix the Abridged compared to other My Little Pony abridged series. The CMC's character also came together relatively easily except for Scootaloo. Though the idea for all three fillies being military generals was an idea that was there from the start. Story There are multiple story arcs running through Scootertrix. The war plot was around since the beginning, and was even the direction for Bean Quest had it continued. The Fourth Wall arc came much later but evolved into one of the major arcs of the series. Overall most plot lines were not fully formed during the conception of the series. It was only over time that plot lines began to stick and evolve. Crossovers and The Scootertrix Movie After reviewing several abridged series based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Getschman contacted the creators of Friendship is for Adults, giving praise to their latest episode. After some exchanges, the team asked Scootertrix ''if they would be interested in a collaboration, to which the Scootertrix team accepted. This would produce 2 crossover episodes, and a spin off series called ''Royal Correspondence. The two groups now have strong ties and even share members. The scootertrix movie was originally just going to be a long video, a length of about 30 or so minutes. It was only when Getschman decided to have it as a giant choose your own adventure, that the concept of having other abridged series came to the table. A combination of luck, good ties, and simply asking, led to having almost every major pony abridged series involved with the project. For the main library scene, the abridging teams would join a discord call and throw in ideas on what their character's dialog would be. Aside from one or two stalls in the production due to story issues, actual writing of the dialog and the scenes went very smoothly. For the separate crossover videos the other abridging teams were given a prompt, "Trixie and or Pinkie appear in your universe looking for a place to run, hide, or recruit. By the end of the video the character(s) must leave and cannot be killed or maimed". ''The other abridging teams were given almost full creative control over their scripts with the exception of small changes to Pinkie and or Trixie's dialog. '''Main Theme' The iconic theme of Scootertrix the Abridged had been composed from the start and was even used in Bean Quest. Originally composed by Getschman in the program Garage Band, it was remixed and extended by Erich Zimbauer which is what the theme is today. It would be remixed again in the later episodes to fit better with the new tone and direction of the series. The Princess Blind Reactions Jack Getschman and Cris Galvez, in character as Celestia and Luna respectively, have also released reaction dramatizations for fan videos such as, Lullaby for a Princess, and various My Little Pony toy commercials aired on television. These videos are not initial viewings and are not scripted. They are also not confirmed to be canon. These reactions can be found in the Other Videos playlist. Creator Commentary Tracks As the name suggests, these are commentaries of each Scootertrix the Abridged episode by Jack Getschman. In the episodes, Getschman discusses what goes into making each scene and events that occurred during the development of episodes. He sheds some light on his thought process while writing the script or editing scenes and gives his personal opinion on a multitude of Scootertrix related topics. External Links * Youtube * Twitter * Patreon * Discord Server * TV Tropes Page * Abridged Series Wiki Page Category:Fanmade videos